Roll and Crunk
by JJAPrice15
Summary: My Ratchet and Clank parody, which is also a sequel to Megaman Legends 2, with other elements as well. Anyway, Roll Casket, Syrus Truesdale, Konoka Konoe and a robot named Crunk travel worlds to defeat the evil Chairman Slade.


Hey, guys

Hey, guys. I'm doing a parody of Ratchet and Clank. Hey, if Orange Sora can do it, so can I. I'm also gonna make it a sequel to Megaman Legends 2. After the first chapter, you put your suggestions in for worlds for Roll and Crunk to visit. The Roll I'm using is Roll Casket from Megaman Legends. I'll explain who Crunk is as we go along. I don't own everything in this story. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners. Enjoy.

--  
In a yellow airship, someone was tinkering with some ship that will take her to other worlds. She was a sixteen-year-old girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a red hat, a black jumpsuit, red scarf, brown gloves with nets up to the elbows, red armor, goggles, a silver belt with a brown gun holder, long black socks and red/orange shoes. She was Roll Caskett.

(A/N: Roll's outfit is courtesy of me.)

"Man, things sure change." Roll said, "I mean Megaman left to fight some enemies a few years after we defeated Tron. It's been four whole months and three days. At least, with this ship, I can finally find Megaman and we can be together again."

(A/N: This is a reference to Megaman Legends 2, since I'm making Roll and Crunk not only a Ratchet and Clank parody, but a sequel to Megaman Legends 2, as well!)

Roll thought it was finished, at first. She pressed a button on her computer, just to be sure. The computer said, "Final step: Attach Mega Overdrive system. Thank you and have a nice day."

Roll just sighed, and said, "Where would I get a Mega Overdrive system?"

Meanwhile in a factory on a nearby world, there were robots being built in a machine. That machine was to build evil robots for Chairman Slade. Unfortunately, during the process, that machine made a glitch and made a robot with a birdbot body and a servbot head and arms, instead. Then the machine got turned off. There, the robot looked at his new surroundings. And he noticed an infobot right around the corner. He walked over to it and the infobot showed a little TV screen and as he watched, he gasped and said, "This is horrible!" However, a Birdbot saw what was going on and went to the opposite way the robot went. When the robot saw him, he quickly grabbed the infobot and ran to a slide and slided down to one of the Imperial ships. He droved that ship to leave his world. However, two of the Servbots went to one ship and followed him.

That robot drove that ship has fast has he can. But one of the servbots fired his ship and the robot crashed into the Yellow Airship. There, Roll was wondering how she could get a Mega Overdrive system. Then she noticed that a ship was crashing down to the woods. It was the Robot's. Roll was curious to know what happen. She decided to check it out. She quickly noticed that the horny toads were here.

"I guess there's one thing to do." Roll said, as she blasted the toads with her gun and defeated them with her wrench. She then saw some bolts on the ground. Roll knew bolts would be useful for buying stuff. As Roll walked along she noticed a few evil robots blocking her path. She then used her bomb glove and blasted them to destruction.

Then it was on to the shipwreck. There, Roll noticed that there was nothing on the ship but a shut down robot… or at least, she thought it was shust down. She brought it back home with her.

There, Roll met up with two figures.

One was a fifteen-year-old boy with light blue-ish green hair and gray eyes. He wore a gray shirt under a blue jacket, black pants, black shoes and glasses. This was Syrus Truesdale.

The other was a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink tank top underneat a yellow hooded sleeveless shirt, blue pants and, white socks and brown shoes. She was Konoka Konoe, Syrus' girlfriend.

"Hey, guys." Roll said.

"Where have you been, Roll?" Syrus asked, "We were worried sick."

"Definitely. Where were you?" Konoka asked, worried.

"I had to check a crash out, and I found this robot." Roll replied, showing them the robot. Syrus and Konoka agreed with Roll and the three went inside with the robot.

Two hours later, he woke up. Roll, Syrus and Konoka were working on an undone bolt with Roll's wrench and didn't notice he was behind them. When Roll finished that bolt, he said "Very interesting." She got spooked for a moment. Then she, Syrus and Konoka noticed the robot. "You're quite handy with your wrench." The robot said.

"You bet." Roll said. "I built that ship with it. What can we do for you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm searching for someone to save worlds. Do you know where I can that guy?" The robot said as he pointed to a poster with Cyborg (from Teen Titans)

"Well, I always read about him in the comics. And Megaman tells me about him. Other then that, no." Roll said.

Then Konoka asked, "What do you mean by save cartoon worlds?" The robot pulled out the infobot from earlier and showed the three this screen.

It had a muscular man with a black and orange mask, giving a speech to the people of a place called Radiant Garden (from Kingdom Hearts 2). There was only one eye-hole on his mask and it was on the orange side. He was also wearing a black jumpsuit with silver shoulder pads, silver armguards and a silver collar and silver boots. His name was Chairman Slade.

Slade gave the speech like this, "Hello, citizens of…" A picture of Twilight Town is showed, "…My good city has a problem. Jump City is so polluted and overpopulated that we are no longer to live here. Of course, I, Chairman Slade Wilson, have a great idea. We are building a new cartoon world using a claw thingamirgig. What does that mean you might ask? Well we use the claw by getting 1 piece of your planet and adding it to our new one. Unfortunaly, this problem would cause your world to spin out of control and drift to the sun where you go to Heck, but sacrifices must be made. Thank you and have a good day." Then we hear someone from the side saying "Cut!" But Slade kept on going. "And if you don't like it, you can take your populations, form a line behind me and kiss my…" Then he realizes he was still on. "Turn the camera off, you idiot!" Then that's it.

When it turned off, Roll said, "That's horrible. Well, good luck getting Cyborg to help you."

"Roll!" Syrus and Konoka scolded.

"Actually, you three can help me. All you have to do is take your ship and we find Cyborg to defeat Slade." Said the robot.

"Sorry" Roll said, "We would love to take you but we can't.

"We're still missing a part of that ship." Syrus said.

Then the robot said, "Is it the Mega Overdrive system?" Roll was surprised. "How did you know?"

The robot told Roll, Syrus and Konoka of how he was born and that he was born with a pocketful of Mega Overdrive systems. Roll said "So if you attach one of your Mega Overdrive systems in my ship, you can take me to any world?"

"That's what I'm asking you." said the robot. And then the birdbots that were chasing the robot arrived. "Deal!" Roll, Syrus and Konoka quickly said as they and Crunk went inside the Ship.

Slade, however, watched all of the conversation. "This could be a problem." He said as he turned around to a mysterious man. "All right. Prove your worth and take care of this." The figure nodded as he went out of the room.

When Roll, Syrus, Konoka and the robot got out of Earth, they thought it was cool. Roll turned around and noticed that small land was her home.

"Please, ma'am, pay attention to the ship controls." The robot said. "Oh yeah, sorry." Roll said as she turned back around. "Oh and by the way, you don't have to call me ma'am. I'm Roll Caskett."

"The name's Syrus Truesdale." Syrus greeted.

"My name is Konoka Konoe." Konoka greeted, with a smile.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Roll, Syrus and Konoka." Said the robot.

"Do you have a name?" Syrus asked. The robot said, "My name spelling is C-R-U-N…" Then the four reared left. Then Roll said "I'll just call you Crunk for short." The robot, now known, as Crunk, seemed to like that name. "Well, here's Radiant Garden. Let's go." Roll said as she, Crunk, Syrus and Konoka made a fast turn to land.

Meanwhile at Slade's ship, Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10) was captured for spying at the meeting. "Too bad we caught you spying on our meeting." Said Slade, as he hands him over to his body/security guard.

"I can't believe you are going to destroy cartoon worlds! Cyborg might say that!" said Ben. Slade laughed at that. Ben was confused. "I don't understand what's so funny, He can dispose you in less than a minute!"

Slade sighed and said "You've worned out your welcome and my patience! Security!" And the guard with Ben took two steps before Ben gave his final warning. " I'm warning you, stop this nightmare! Put Jump City back to normal!"

Then, sarcastically, Slade said "Okay, wait. You're right, I'll stop."

"Really?"

"NO! Now put Ben in the ship, bodyguard, and no marks!" said Slade as the bodyguard put Ben in a ship to Radiant Garden and threw something else along. And then the ship left.

--

Do you like it? Anyway, the next chapter is at Radiant Garden. Make your suggestions for future worlds. Read and review, and no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
